


Well you are dating Tony Stark (Ironman) are you not?

by lailah



Series: Arrow/Ironman Crossover [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver starts to learn some more about Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well you are dating Tony Stark (Ironman) are you not?

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Well you are dating Tony Stark (Ironman) are you not?  
> Fandom: Arrow/Ironman Crossover  
> Rating: G  
> Genre: Humor  
> Word Count: 2329
> 
> Snippett -  
> “Well I thought you might be seeing your boyfriend,” he spat out a low growling sound coming from his chest.  
> “What?” Felicity spluttered. “Boyfriend?”  
> “Well you are dating Tony Stark are you not?” This time it the red head across from Felicity who spat her coffee out across the room, she muttered an apology before shooting a look at Felicity.

Felicity didn’t need to turn when she heard the footsteps coming down into the foundry, she knew who they belonged from just the foot falls that landed on the concrete steps.“Felicity?” His voice rang out around the still sparse space, no matter how much Felicity tried to fill it and make it seem more, homey, it still echoed slightly. He came up behind her and looked over her shoulders at the screen and noticed she was still working on the code she had been doing when he had a few hours ago.  
“Yes Oliver?” She didn’t looking up at him to know what he looked like or how he stood, it was like routine now. He would be stood there hood down, bow in hand and the confused expression he wore when she was writing code.  
“You are never going to believe who I’ve just seen,” he laughed. His voice was quieter, telling her he had moved away and then light bangings sounds were from where he was hanging his bow and slowly removing the costume.  
“Who?” she answered not really concerned to where this was leading, for all she knew Oliver had spotted another someone from his past life doing something society frowned upon, again.  
“The Ironman!” Felicity spluttered the coffee she had just taken a sip off across her computer and she turned to stare wide eyed at Oliver.  
“Please tell me you’re joking?” she choked the mug still in hand as she sucked in harsh breaths.  
“Nope, he was blasting off one of the roof tops across town, but it pretty obvious who it was, who else has a suit like that?” he chuckled, though slightly worried at her reaction to the fact the billionaire was in Starling.  
“Me,” Felicity muttered under her breath. “Look I have to go,” Felicity stood abruptly, she set her mug on the desk, grabbed her coat and bag and hurried up the stairs passing Diggle as she went. “Bye,” they both heard the shout goodbye before the door to the lair shut behind her.  
“What was up with her?” Diggle asked coming to a stop beside his partner with a confused, yet amused look on his face.  
“Not a clue,” Oliver shook his head, eyebrows knitted together as he still stood watching the stairs.

***

Once Felicity was free and clear off the club and inside her car she pulled out her phone, her other phone, and punched in a number.  
“What the hell are you doing in Starling,” she hissed when the person on the other end answered, she didn’t even give them time to speak. “I thought we agreed if we wanted to see each other I’d come to New York!” She listened for a moment while they spoke on the other end. “I don’t care, look meet me on my rooftop and try not to glow so much,” she sighed banging her head against the steering wheel. She hung up her cell and dropped in back inside her bag, her night was just getting worse and worse.  
Felicity raced home, her mini going way past any speed she had ever done in it before. In half the time it usually took her Felicity was parked outside her apartment complex and racing inside. She took the elevator to the top floor and then took the stairs up to the roof, from there she waited for him to appear. 

She saw the glow of the suit appearing over the roof tops first, then she heard the soft whirring that came from the jets. The next thing she knew Ironman was landing on the roof in front of her. She waited for him to ‘unsuit’ and step out before she started.  
“What the hell are you doing here!” she growled storming over him, stopping just a few steps away.  
“I wanted to see you,” he answered softly. “Is that a crime?”  
“I should be,” Felicity muttered. “Look it’s great to see you and all, but we agreed New York or Cali, that was it,” Felicity knew she would have to keep this conversation to a minimum before someone noticed the suit and then her.  
“Look if I want to see you, I will,” Tony answered stubbornly glaring at her slightly. “I missed you, I always miss you.” Felicity soften, she could never stay angry when he was like this, it was just something that made everything about him so vulnerable.  
“I missed you too,” she answered with a sigh, she stepped forwards and pulled him into a hug. “Look I’ll come over soon, I know I’ve been busy, how does this weekend sound?” she asked against his throat. She felt him nod before she pulled away and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Now go before someone sees you,” she chuckled pushing him towards the suit. He gave her a lopsided grin and moonwalked back towards the suit knowing it would make her laugh, which it did. 

Felicity waved him and off and then let out a long sigh, her life was too damn complicated. Once he was out of view she turned on her heel and headed back inside to the warm, contemplating which movie would be better to watching this evening; she settled for The Avengers, because there was no way she’d ever tell Steve she had crush on him, so she settled watching the dishy actor play him on screen. 

***

Oliver stood on the rooftop across from Felicity’s, not long after Felicity had left something had come over the police scanner about a bank robbery, so Oliver had headed out to deal with that, leaving Dig at base to handle the basic IT stuff. On his way back Oliver had spotted the Ironman flying over head and when he had seen him, he just had to get a closer look, it wasn’t everyday you saw one of your childhood hero’s flying about in your city. 

He had definitely been confused when he come to see Felicity stood with the Ironman, well Tony Stark as he was out of the suit; and he had been even more confused when he watched her hug and kiss him, the only explanation he could think of was that Felicity was dating him. He had planned on dropping by Felicity’s as well just to make sure she was okay from where she had run out earlier, but he didn’t exactly feel up to it now. 

***  
“Okay what have I done?” Felicity sighed when John Diggle stopped in front of her desk, he had followed his boss, Oliver at a slower pace from the elevator. Oliver had just stormed past Felicity’s desk without even a hello, let alone her usual cup of coffee, instead it was Diggle who had set it down for her.  
“Not a clue, he’s been like it all morning,” he answered looking to the glass to where their friend was now sat brooding.  
“Fantastic,” Felicity sighed bringing the coffee to her lips, taking a long drink and then sighing in contentment. Felicity set the paper cup back on her desk and shooed Diggle away so she could work and not be distracted. 

The day went incredibly slowly, Oliver barely spoke to her apart from one work answers and grunts; when she had asked him what was wrong, all she had gotten from him was, ‘nothing’. Thankfully, apparent from a few first thing meetings, she didn’t have to be around him, so she just sat at her desk working and sending the occasional text to Dig, which consisted of rude jokes she had googled. 

***  
Oliver watched in frustration as Felicity went about her day like last night had never happened, like she had never met with Tony, the self absorbed man of tin, Stark. He glowered through the glass when she wasn’t look and then when she was he just stared at the papers on his desk. He didn’t speak to Diggle either because he knew his friend would try and get him to say what was up, and Oliver was in no mood for that. He spent the morning working, well actually sulking would probably be more accurate, but he at least looked like he was working. He had managed to avoid her at all costs, only speaking to her when needed, but he had forgotten about lunch. Felicity, Diggle and he usually spent lunch together, they would have something dropped off and then spend it just chatting about anything and everything. 

“I’m heading out,” Oliver’s head whipped up at her voice, she was stood in the door to his office, her coat on and handbag in hand.  
“I’m meeting a -- friend, for lunch,” she smiled nodding her head trying look like it was no big deal. Diggle answered with an okay and a smile and Oliver just raised an eyebrow, he could guess who she was seeing. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to catch her in the act and explain why she never told him that she was seeing Tony Stark, at least Oliver was a proper hero and not just rich guy who flew around in a tin suit.  
“I’m heading out too,” Oliver said rising from his chair and making his way across the office. “Alone,” he added when he saw Diggle get up to follow.  
“Okay then,” he heard his bodyguard say before he was completely out the office and heading to the elevator bank. 

***  
Felicity exited QC and crossed over the road the small cafe she liked. She headed to the counter and ordered two a caramel lattes, one with an extra shot and a two of those cream filled chocolate doughnuts she liked so much. She took her drink and food and waited for her lunch date to appear.  
“Hey,” Felicity raised her hand and waved when she saw the redhead enter the cafe. The woman smiled and crossed the room, pulling Felicity into a hug.  
“I’ve missed you,” she said lightly before pulling away. “How are you?”  
“Fine, tired; but that’s what I get for doing the jobs I do,” she answered taking a bite of the doughnut, she moaned softly, the woman laughed and took a drink of her coffee.  
“He told be about last night, you shouldn’t be so hard on him,” she asked setting her cup back down and wiping her mouth with the napkin.  
“It’s his own fault, I told him I would only see him on my terms, what does he expect?” Felicity ground her teeth together in frustration. “It’s not like our relationship is exactly normal.”  
“I know but still, give him a chance,” she laughed reaching over and touching Felicity’s hand. Felicity went to take her hand back, but she was too distracted with watching Oliver enter the coffee shop.

“Oliver?” she called out catching his attention, when he turned to her it looked like he sagged with relief, but then he tensed up again; what was his problem? He crossed the small shop towards her and stopped at her table. “Is that the person you said you would meeting?” he asked instantly looking the red head with Felicity.  
“Yes of course, who else would I be seeing?” Felicity asked confused, what was going on with Oliver, it was like he was a whole other person.  
“Well I thought you might be seeing your boyfriend,” he spat out a low growling sound coming from his chest.  
“What?” Felicity spluttered. “Boyfriend?”  
“Well you are dating Tony Stark are you not?” This time it the red head across from Felicity who spat her coffee out across the room, she muttered an apology before shooting a look at Felicity.  
“And so what if I was?” Felicity asked stubbornly rising to her feet so to make the height difference not so dramatic.  
“I just think you could do better, he’s a pompous womanizing rich boy who flies around in a tin suit,” he answered plainly folding his arms across his chest.  
“Oh you do you?” she grinned copying his stance. “So you think you’d be better for me? What with the fact that you don’t fly around in suit?”  
“Yes,” Oliver said matter of factly. The redheaded woman who had joined Felicity lunch watched with amusement before finally saying something.  
“Are you going to tell him?” she laughed sitting back in her chair with a grin brightening her features. Felicity was momentarily distracted with Oliver’s answer, she had never in her life thought Oliver would answer with that.  
“Tell me what?” He demanded looking down to her and then back at Felicity.  
“Oliver I would like to introduce you to Pepper Potts,” Felicity lowered herself back down into her chair and watched Oliver’s face. “Tony Stark’s wife,” she said answering the confusion. “And my Mother.” 

That was when his mouth dropped, literally. He looked back and forth between the two smiling woman looking for similarities. “But then that would mean...” he trailed off.  
“That Tony Stark is my Father? Yes it sadly does,” she sighed shaking her head.  
“Be nice,” Pepper added looking at her daughter fondly.  
“But I ran a background check, it said your father was dead?!” Oliver asked confused, his hand was rubbing the back of head, it was the thing he did when there was something happening that he didn’t quite understand.  
“What?!” Pepper cried looking at her daughter. “Does he know?”  
“Yeah of course, who do you think helped me write it?” Felicity laughed. Oliver didn’t say anything he just stared at her and then Pepper with the cutest confused look Felicity had seen yet, after about a minute of looking back and forth between the two women he just turned and left the cafe.  
“Is he okay?” Pepper asked watching in concern at her daughters boss left in a dazed hurry.  
“Yeah he’s fine, he does that when things get a little too much,” Felicity nodded going back her doughnut.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do have another 3 drabbles/chapters continuing from here, but because I’m not entirely sure how this will be received, This is my “test chapter”. Then depending on the feedback, I may keep going. So if you're enjoying where this is heading please leave a Kudo or even better a comment :)


End file.
